


awer v vendaai: the podficcening

by JackedofSpades, venndaai



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: After the Republic of Two Systems is created, everyone finds themselves with entirely too much time on their hands. Breq is busy building a new government with her fellow AI. Skaaiat Awer comes to run the Docks on Athoek because, why not. Seivarden gets pissed one night when she overhears Skaaiat bragging about how she used to know Breq, technically. Egos flare and somehow, they challenge each other to see who can sleep with the most people by the end of the month.This is our attempt to podfic that story after doing shots of arrack on a weeknight





	awer v vendaai: the podficcening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awer vs. Vendaai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279845) by [JackedofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades). 



chapter one: as read by me alone in my room serveral months ago 

 

chapter two: as read by me, with commentary and assistance from the author themselves, bothh of us very drunk 

 

we're durnk now

i'm going to edit this in the morning

or possibiliy delete this

enjoy it while its hot


End file.
